


Почти рождественская история

by Contesina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Министр, Майкрофт и миледи в преддверии Рождества. Все заканчивается хорошо, как ни странно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти рождественская история

Однажды утром на вторую явочную квартиру Майкрофта Холмса ввалился премьер-министр, припорошенный снегом и в пушистых тапочках. Ассистентка, вошедшая следом, кивнула, встретившись взглядом с начальником, и отправилась звонить экономке. Со времен войны в Персидском заливе у нее всегда была запасная пара подходящего размера.  
— Я пропал! — патетически восклицал премьер-министр, вытаскивая из-за пазухи письмо.  
— Вряд ли вы смертельно простудились, — заметил Майкрофт. — Что-нибудь серьезное?  
Премьер поперхнулся предложенным чаем и с телеграфной скоростью поведал историю о том, как влюбился в роковую женщину. В истории фигурировал бильярд на раздевание, умение дамы стрелять без промаха и категорический, окончательный отказ выходить за него замуж.  
— Что делать? — восклицал премьер, и во взгляде его светилась надежда на Майкрофта.  
— Вспомнить, что у нас демократическая страна, — терпеливо отвечал тот, — и принуждение дамы к браку может серьезно повлиять на ваши шансы на следующих выборах.  
— Но я умру! Умру от любви! — твердил премьер-министр, закатывая глаза и изображая раненого лебедя. В студенческой молодости в Хэрроу он играл в театральном кружке.  
Ассистентка, стоявшая за креслом, немедленно перевела статус наблюдения за премьером на уровень выше.  
— И кроме того, — добавил тот уже нормальным голосом, — она угрожает, что пошлет эту фотографию лидеру оппозиции. Чтобы отомстить за страдания.  
Майкрофт со сдержанным отвращением рассмотрел фотографию, на которой премьер был запечатлен в компрометирующей ситуации на бабушкином огороде в Уэльсе.  
— Вот этого вам делать не следовало, — в его голосе прорезался металл.  
Премьер охнул и не осмелился возражать.  
Неделю спустя, аккурат в канун Рождества, в церкви Святой Моники на Эджворт-роуд проходила странная свадьба. Невеста, в деловом костюме и с пистолетом, выглядывавшим из сумочки, скучала и поглядывала на часы, а жених, из кармана у которого торчали хирургические перчатки, откровенно нервничал. Когда на вопрос священника, нет ли препятствий к браку, с задней скамьи раздалось уверенное "Есть", оба облегченно вздохнули.  
— Андерсон, — сказал возражавший, подходя к алтарю, — я могу справиться у архиепископа Кентерберийского, но и так уверен, что двоеженство запрещено.  
Андерсон бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, достал из-под скамьи экспертный чемоданчик и быстро исчез.  
— Ты всегда выжидаешь до последней минуты? — ехидно спросила невеста.  
Майкрофт подумал, старательно нахмурив брови - это всегда производило впечатление - и ответил:  
— Мне нужно было заснять эту церемонию для министра. И да, признаю, хотелось немного отомстить за то, что ты стащила эту фотографию из моей коллекции.  
— А как еще я могла его остановить? — фыркнула та. — Предпочтешь, чтобы я его застрелила? Не хотела доставлять тебе столько хлопот.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны избавить меня от преждевременных выборов, — Майкрофт улыбнулся.  
Воцарилось молчание. Майкрофт оглядел церковь и священника (тот отшатнулся) и деловито спросил:  
— Салли, что ты скажешь насчет подвернувшейся возможности?  
— Давно бы так, — довольно проворчала сержант Донован и взяла Майкрофта Холмса под руку. — Только не говори, что делаешь это в пику своему братцу.  
Майкрофт поразмыслил пару секунд.  
— Не скрою, мне будет интересна его реакция на твое появление на семейном вечере, но в данный момент преобладает исключительно моя глубокая личная заинтересованность.  
— Ты когда-нибудь скажешь это нормально?  
Майкрофт сердечнейше улыбнулся священнику.  
— Жените, святой отец.


End file.
